A chance
by fallenbloodangel666
Summary: Q-chan is missing, D is upset, and family is coming which makes it worse! what's goin to happen!


A first in what will hopefully be a series of pet shop stories I'm in love with that book. I just thought I'd give a story to you.   
  
Act I: Missing persons.  
  
"Q-chan, where are you?" D called, searching for his little rabbit-bat friend.  
  
There was no answer, D sighed. "Where could you have gone? It's been nearly two weeks and yet you still haven't returned to me. What could have happened?"  
  
D sat down on the couch and grabbed a moonpie for comfort. He ate slowly, thinking of what it could be.  
  
"Maybe he was out and saw some friends....*munch*...or...could he've been kidnapped?....*chew*....my lord, what if he got hit by a car!...*gulp*... I MUST VENTURE OUT FOR HIM!!" D exclaimed.  
  
"Venture out for who?" a familiar sarcastic tone said.  
  
D turned and saw Leon, he then had an idea. "Can you send out a missing persons report?" he asked.  
  
Leon stared a him. "For who, one of your little animal people?"  
  
"No, for q-chan. He's gone missing, and I can't find him." D said, worry in his voice, "he's been missing for two weeks."  
  
"You mean that flying rabbit thingy that you always have with you?" Leon asked.  
  
D nodded.  
  
"I can't send out a missing persons report for an animal. that's against the rules."  
  
D stared at him, a sad soft look on his face. "Fine, then I'll go and look for him myself."  
  
Leon stared at D, who looked like he hadn't slept for two weeks, about to walk out the door and leave his shop unattended....  
  
"wait! You can't leave these animals here without someone to watch them."  
  
D turned to Leon, then when he realized that leon was right he sat down and put his face in his hands, heaving letting a sniffle escape.  
  
"Poor q-chan, all alone and no one to care for him. He's going to die if I don't find him I'm afraid, and if I leave, the animals here will be all worried."  
  
Leon stared at D. This guy had nearly driven him crazy because of those stupid animals, because every time someone was killed strangely, it was linked to that damn pet shop.  
  
"I'll watch it for you." he finally said.  
  
D stared at Leon in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
" I said I'll watch you Pet shop, but just for this afternoon. You'll have time to go look around outside of the store and the street. You'll actually be able to see outside China town possibly."  
  
D stared at Leon, first in confusion, then in question. Finally a smile broke. "Thank you. I will accept your offer, and also I will bring out Eera, she will help you. Follow me."  
  
"Eera, who's Eera?" Leon asked as they walked through the back doors.  
  
"A tiger. A white tiger to be exact. Very good with people and very intelligent. She has helped me a few times when working in the back, yet, I can never leave her alone."  
  
Leon stared at D. "You let a tiger run your store for you?"  
  
"She is an assitant. And she doesn't run it, because if she did, she'd eat all the birds most probably. I lost a peacock to her. Took a long time to get it...." D trailed off into his own thoghts. Leon just looked at all the creatures. Suddenly D stoppped and Leon bumped into him.   
  
"Here we are. This is her room." he said opening it up.   
  
He stepped inside and called her name. "Eera, time to wake up, we have business to tend to."  
  
A shadow that was up in the trees hopped down, and there stood a girl she was D's height, with white hair and very pale skin. She had a lean and catlike apppearance, her eyes were golden, almost aglow in the light. Her skin almost albino.   
  
She wore a pair of pants with a top that looked like it was a kimono torn at the hips. Her feet were bare. A tail protruded from under the shirt and white dainty ears were upon her head, several piercings on it. Leon, however wasn't paying attention to that.  
  
"That's not a tiger, that's a kid!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"She is, a rather rare breed. They have a seducing nature, and take advantage of people and animals, which is why I never sold her, she is hard to find an owner for." D said, rubbing at her cheek. She purred and then nipped his finger when he pinched her nose.  
  
"Still hyper I see." he said as he rubbed the finger.   
  
She smiled, "yes, I guess so." she answered softly.  
  
Leon stared at her. "See, animals don't talk!"  
  
"You can teach a dog to speak can't you?" D asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It was like that, as a person teaches a dog, I taught her." he said.  
  
Eera walked over to Leon and stared at him, she looked at him, then started to analyze him, she circled him carefully, checking every part of him.  
  
Leon started to get nervous.  
  
"Eera, this will be your watcher while I'm away today, I hope that the last incident doesn't repeat itself while I'm gone." D said, referring to the peacock.  
  
"Of course not, the bird tasted to bitter anyway, and the feathers choked me." she said.  
  
D sighed. "Good enough. Now, don't let her wander off and if she asks for something, get it for her. As far as food goes, she eats one meal a day, so she's already been fed." D explained.  
  
They walked to the front of the store and D grabbed his jacket. "Well, I'll be off, if you need me, send Eera and she'll know where I am, otherwise stick with her. Goodbye!"  
  
With that he walked out the door.  
  
Well, here it is. My first chapter. Booya!  
  
R&R please, and I hope to have more up soon. 


End file.
